Chad and Sonny when two worlds collide
by secret.star.bling
Summary: A story about my favourite TV couple- Channy
1. Chapter 1

Sonny decided to call Chad and remind him of their date. She dialed his number. He answered…

Chad: Hey, Sonny.

Sonny: Hey, Chad. I'm just calling you to remind you that we have a date tonight. Hope you haven't forgot.

Chad: Don't worry. I'll be there. I promise.

Sonny: Ok. See you later then.

Chad: See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Sonny was waiting for Chad at the restaurant. He was late… again. Siddenly her phone rang. It was Chad…

Sonny: Hey where are you? You said you'll be here.

Chad: Yeah… about that… I think I won't be able to come tonight.

Sonny: As usual. Let me guess… the Falls.

Chad: Yeah. We have to shoot an episode and I'll be on the set the whole night.

Sonny: I'm not surprised. I was actually expecting that.

Chad: What do you mean?

Sonny: Oh, come on! Like you don't know. You're always late for our dates because of the Falls! You always miss our dates because of the Falls! You never have any free time because of the Falls! It's always about the Falls, isn't it? It seems like the Falls are waaay more important than our relationship…

Chad: Sonny, you know that's not true.

Sonny: Do I, Chad… do I reaaaally? Look… I don't think that I can continue like this. This is just not the relationship I wanted.

Chad: Then what **is** the relationship you wanted?

Sonny: Doesn't really matter anymore…

Then she hung up …

* * *

_**I'll post the other chapters after I get some reviews :) hope you like it :) **_

_**CHANNY 3  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9 pm and Sonny was sitting on the sofa in her living room. Her mom came out of the kitchen, caring a plate with sandwiches.

Connie: Have a snack, sweetie. It's bad for you if you miss dinner.

Sonny: I'm not hungry, mom. I told you.

Connie: Ok… do you mind telling me what's wrong with you? You're not hungry, you're not thirsty, you haven't move from that sofa for 3 hours and you look like you were hit by a truck 10 times in a roll.

Sonny: I'm totally fine, mom!

Connie: You can fool everyone except me! Spill it!

Sonny: Ok, mom! If you want to know so much, fine! I'll tell you! *takes a deep breath* I broke up with Chad!*pause* You happy now?

Connie: Oh, honey… I'm really sorry. *pause* Do you want to talk about it?

Sonny: Not really.

Connie: Come on… tell me.

Sonny: Well… it's just… I've had enough of his stupid Falls. He's always busy with the Falls and he never has time for me. *pause* I guess the Falls are waaay more important to him than I am.

Connie: Well, if you think that this is the right decision, honey, then I'm ok with it.

Sonny: The problem is that I'm not sure any more. *pause* I'm so confused.

* * *

Next part is ready... as soon as I get some reviews I'll post it :)

**_ review, please :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sonny was sitting in her dressing room and she was reading the script of the next sketch. It was really interesting and funny but she wasn't in the mood for all those things. After 5 minutes Tawni came in.

Tawni: This is going to be the worst day of my life!

Sonny: Tell me about it…

Tawni: Does your problem start with the letter _C_ ?

Sonny: What!?

Tawni: C… like _Cocoa Moco Cocoa_, duh!

Sonny: Oh, yeah, right…

Tawni: So… aren't you going to ask me about my problem.

Sonny: Hmm... Tawni, what is your problem… There, you happy?

Tawni: Yes, thank you. And my problem is that every single shop is out of _Cocoa Moco Cocoa_ lipstick. Can you believe it?

Sonny: Yeah, I think I can.

Tawni: Ok, Sonny. I think it's time to see what your problem is because you obviously have one.

Sonny: I don't have a problem.

Tawni: Yeah, riiiight. Then why are you acting like those jerks on Mackenzie Falls?

Sonny: Pfff, that's not true.

Tawni: Ok, what am I supposed to do for you to tell me your problem!?

Sonny: Why do you care so much?

Tawni: Why… is it illegal to care about my friend's problems?

Sonny: No, I guess not. *pause* Ok, fine. There is a problem but I just can't tell you. Don't be mad.

Tawni: You know that sooner or later I'm going to find out, right?

Sonny: Let's just hope it's later. Now let's go. We have a sketch to rehearse.

* * *

_so, what do you think? I hope you like it :)_

_**next part coming soon... and soon means after I get a few reviews :D so, review if you want to find out what happens next :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

After rehearsal Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady were sitting in the prop house.

Tawni: Guys, guys, calm down. This was just rehearsal. I'm sure she'll do better for the show.

Zora: Well, we're not so sure about that. We have to tell her or else-

Grady: - we'll stink like an armpit full of cheese.

Zora: I was gonna say '- our fans won't be so happy' but that works too. So, who is going to tell her? *pause* Not it!

Grady: Not it!

Nico: Not it!

Zora: Tawni, it's up to you to save the day.

Tawni: Ok, I'll see what I can do. Where is Sonny anyways?

Zora: She is in her dressing room… and that's exactly where you're going.

Sonny was sitting in the dressing room alone. Then Tawni came in.

Tawni: Hey, Sonny! Why are you sitting here all by yourself?

Sonny: I need some peace and quiet so I can learn my lines for the sketch.

Tawni: Yeah, the sketch… about that… I wanted to tell you something… you were... I don't know how to say this...-

Sonny: - horrible.

Tawni: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Sonny: Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. I'll try to be better for the show.

Tawni: Good. So, you wanna hang out?

Sonny: Maybe some other time. Now I'll just go home and relax.

Tawni: Ok. Toodldes!

Later Sonny took her bag and went out the door. It was still 5 pm so she had time to take a walk around the studio. She was hoping to see Chad so she decided to walk by the Mackenzie falls set. She wasn't going to speak to him but she just wanted to see him. He was shooting a scene when she got there.

Mackenzie: You're not leaving me, Chloe! Don't leave me! I can't live without you, my love!

Chloe: I don't have a choice, Mackenzie! It's the only way. You know I will never forget you. I love you, Mackenzie!

Mackenzie: And I… I… eerm… *pause* Oh, man! I did it again!

Chloe: Are you sure you're ok, Chad? This is the 20 time you mess your lines!

Chad: I guess I'm just having a bad day. *pause* What do you say we shoot this scene some other time… after the hollidays maybe…

Chloe: Yeah, ok. No problem.

Chad: Now if you excuse me, I gotta go home.

Chad got his things and went to his dressing room to get his car keys. But he suddenly saw Sonny walking by his dressing room. 'What is she doing here?' he asked himself...

* * *

_hope you like it :)))_

_I'll post the next part after I get a few reviews :)_ _****__**so, review if you want to find out what happens next :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

He decided to talk to her.

Chad: Hey, Sonny!

Sonny: Chad…

Chad: Yeah, it's me. So, what are you doing here?

Sonny: I was just passing by. Why do you care?

Chad: Why, can't I ask my girlfriend a question?

Sonny: Excuse me?! Your girlfriend?!

Chad: As far as I remember, yes… you are my girlfriend.

Sonny: I don't know what you're trying to do, Chad… but acting like nothing happened won't make things better.

Chad: Man, you are mad, aren't you… I thought you were going to forgive me by now.

Sonny: Well, you thought wrong.

Chad: I don't know why you're mad. You have to understand that this is my job. What do you want me to do? Quit my job?!

Sonny: I never said that! *pause* I just want you to spend more time with me. Did you notice that we haven't gone out for 2 weeks? What kind of relationship do we have if we don't even see each other?

Chad: I'm sorry, Sonny. I promise that I'll try to spend more time with you from now on.

Sonny: Are you really going to keep your promise?

Chad: Yes, really! Chad Dylan Cooper always keeps his promises! Just give me another chance…

Chad looked Sonny in the eyes. They stared at each other for nearly a minute. Sonny was under his spell- his eyes were so beautiful…

Sonny: You know I'm a total sucker for your eyes…

Chad: I know. *pause* So are we together again?

Sonny: Yeah, I guess we are.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Fine.

Chad: Soooo… do you wanna go out tonight?

Sonny: Yes, I'd love to!

Chad: Pick you up at 8.

Sonny: Can't wait.

Everything was perfect again… or was it really? NO, it wasn't! Portlyn had heard their whole conversation and now she knew everything! It wasn't a secret anymore! The worst thing was that Sonny and Chad didn't suspect a thing…

* * *

_So, what do u think? :)_

_I'll post the next part as soon as I get some reviews :) **so, review if you want to find out what happens next :)**_


End file.
